Smirks, Day Dreams, and Files
by EnchantMeNot777
Summary: Emma has been lost in her minds for days. Regina gives her an opportunity to work out the problems.


**A/N:I really hope y'all like this.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Was there ever a time that Emma Swan didn't have these kind of dreams? These stomach knotting, dread filled, wake up drenched in sweat dreams. Well, she was sure there had been a time that she hadn't dreamt of touching, smelling and tasting that fucking woman's skin. That was the dread filling part. The woman was a complete hard-ass. She never said thank you, never said excuse me, never said please, and never didn't give Emma that sinful view every time she decided to bend down. Emma Swan was dreaming of none other than Regina Fucking Mills. It was driving her crazy every time the woman would show up and strut into the station with her hard-ass Madame Mayor power suits, and every time she would speak in her hard-ass voice. What was really driving her crazy, though, was when that same hard-ass would strut it's way back out attached to that infuriatingly beautiful woman.

God, Emma was in deep, and she didn't even care.

[x]

She was doing the pursed lips, heavy sigh thing, and Emma was losing it. Okay, no, she had already lost it. The fucking buttons were straining with every deep frustrated breath Regina inhaled, Emma was losing focus. Why had she even gone there? Probably because she couldn't help herself when it came to getting the chance to see the brunette frustrated or angry, or just in general. Oh, right, the meeting. God, she was such a masochist for this shit.

"Emma! Are you even listening to me?" Regina had obviously grown impatient with the other woman, but the knowing smirk told Emma that Regina knew exactly where her mind had drifted.

"Umm... Yeah, the reports are here, in this file, just like I said. Now, I'll be going because...yeah. Bye. Meeting soon." Emma rushed to the door as the impossible burn started to burn hotter at seeing the smirk growing over Regina's lips the way it was.

Emma had almost made it to the door when Regina called out to her again. "Oh, Emma. What are we going to do with you?"

Emma stopped with her hand on the door, just barely touching it as if her body knew she really didn't want to leave. "What?"

Emma could hear shuffling behind her but was completely afraid to move. Something about the undertones of Regina's voice when she had asked that question made Emma hesitant. "Emma, turn around."

"No."

"What?" Regina's voice sounded almost hurt if Emma hadn't heard the amused catch to it.

"I said, no." Emma was shaking now because she heard Regina get up, and she could hear the harsh clicks as she strode purposefully across the room. Had it gotten hot in here, Emma mused internally.

"Yes, but I don't mean 'what' as in what did you say. I meant 'what' as in why. I know you're curious, so just...turn..around." Every word Regina said seemed to hit Emma hard in all of the right places.

"No."

"Damn it, Emma, turn around... Please?"

Emma could no longer keep her sanity when Regina said her name like that or when she said please, fuck Regina said please, or even when the woman talked. Her shoulder left the sides of her head and slumped back down into normal positions before she decided turning around was something she could no longer not do.

"Fuck," was all that Emma said once she did turn around, and she was glad that she was close to the door because when her knees almost gave out it held her up like a champ.

There Regina was in all of the little pieces of lace. Light blue lace covered small patches of skin, so much skin. She stood tall and proud as Emma eyed her from the point of her heels to the tip of her head before repeating, but stopping to meet her eyes this time. As if Regina could sense where the woman's mind was going, she answered for her. "I'm the one who created the dreams, day dreams, and even a few of the nightmares during the last election week. Sorry."

Emma could tell the sorry was not heartfelt one bit, but it's not like she could honestly care at this point. Geez, the woman was practically naked and waiting for her to do something, expecting it. Boy, did the hard-ass have another thing coming. She was the one who went through all of the dreams. There was no way she was giving in this easily.

Emma walked right into the woman's space and grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck before pulling her into a fierce kiss. Emma forced a moaning Regina away before long and stared at her all breathless and mussed.

"See you in the meeting, Madame Mayor." She smirked, fixed her jacket and strode confidently from the office, leaving the door open so she could hear the woman groan loudly while she walked away.

[x]

"What's got you so happy, sheriff?" Archie asked as Regina stomped and slammed her way into the room.

Emma smirk widened as Regina walked into the conference room. Late, not tucked, and confused looking. The woman was never late, and Emma took pleasure in the fact that she had something to do with it. "I just am, Arch."

* * *

 **A/N: You all thought... Did you think I was... Wait, were you expecting... Nah. Until next update y'all :)  
**


End file.
